1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub, and more particularly to a bicycle hub assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical bicycle hub is shown in FIG. 4 and comprises a hub shell 90 having two annular portions 91 formed in the end portions thereof. Two sleeves 92 are engaged on the annular portions 91 and each includes a spoke flange 93 extended radially outward therefrom for engaging with spokes. Two bearing shells 94 are engaged in the annular portions 91 for engaging with ball bearings 95 and each includes a protruding flange 96 extended radially outward from the outer portion thereof for engaging with the annular portions 91 and the sleeves 92 so as to retain the bearing shells 94 in place. In assembling, the two bearing shells 94 will be forced toward each other by bolt member. However, the inner portions of the bearing shells 94 which are engaged with the bearings 95 are not suitably supported and will be subjected to great strength of the bearings 95 such that the bearing shells 94 are apt to be broken.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle hub assemblies.